Stay With Me
by FivesSorrow
Summary: Oneshot. Yamamoto find Gokudera asleep, calling his name, how can he resist such a cute face? Hibari's cruel nature is shown to Tsuna. M for sex   8059 and 1827


It was a warm morning as I reached Gokudera's house, or apartment I should say. I found out he lived on his own only a few days ago, so I thought I should do something nice for him.

With a bag of food in one hand, I rang the bell with the other. I don't know how long I stood there for, I wasn't counting or anything, but it must have been a while. No answer.

'Is he still asleep?' I thought as my hand touched the door knob. It was unlocked.

I snuck quietly into his small apartment, it was quite tidy, that was something I hadn't expected. It was strange being in Gokudera's place, I felt as if he'd come out bombs ablaze at any second. My back was tense as I placed the food on the kitchen counter.

The opening room was pitch black as I moved back into it, the curtains were drawn, letting in no light whatsoever.

I sighed as I pulled open the big curtains, cringing slightly at the sudden light. The room was still so quite. I listened for any sign of life. After finding none, I decided to look myself.

I headed down the short hallway to the last door, the one I guessed would be to Gokudera's bedroom.

I snuck my head round the small crack in the door, there he was in quite a large double bed. The sheets were thrown all over and none of the on him, he was curled into a ball to keep warm as he was half naked.

I couldn't help but grin at him. I was just about to leave when I heard him talk.

"Y-Yama…moto…" he whispered. My eyes flashed back to see if I had woken him up, knowing I should start running if I had. Thankfully his eyes were still shut tightly, he was sleep talking.

I smiled at him again as I backed away until I heard my name again, this time with more passion.

I froze. I couldn't move a muscle. My hand on the door knob, which separated us. My eyes fixed onto the door as Gokudera repeated my name in that sensual voice of his.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, I quickly grabbed it as if it might wake him up. My breath increased as Gokudera began to moan slightly.

My feet then moved unconsciously, to the direction of my name and the moans.

I stood at the edge of Gokudera's bed, his erection was extremely obvious as it pushed up against his tight boxers. I could feel mine growing just at the sight of it.

Lightly, I gazed a finger over the hard, clothed member. It twitched to my touch gaining me more moans from the silver haired beauty.

My smile widened as I sat down on the bed next to him. Now at a better angle, my hand cupped his member, slowly rubbing it.

More eliciting moans came from Gokudera's mouth as his body uncurled, lying flat on his back. His position was now perfect for me to slide my hand easily under the waistband of his boxers.

Inside it was wet. I griped his member lightly and began stroking it gently.

"Mhmm! Y-Yamamoto?" screamed Gokudera as his eyes flashed open.

"AH!" I yelled back, pulling my hand away and jumping off the bed. "Gokudera! You're awake!"

"Of course I am you idiot! What the hell were you doing to me?" he screamed, wildly throwing his hands in the air. He stormed over and stood only centimetres away from me. Despite me being taller, he didn't look afraid.

"You said my name in your sleep," I chuckled, trying to make light of the situation.

That stunned him for a second, a light blush began to form on his cheeks. "I-I was probably beating you up!" he stammered, the blush deepening. "Just like I'm about to do!" He raised his clenched fist and threw it straight at my jaw. I knew I could have dodged it easily, but instead I took it head on.

My jaw clicked as Gokudera's fist made contact with it, my face was thrown to the side.

Gokudera's huffed as he dropped his fist.

"Why'd you take the punch?" he yelled at me.

I kept my face to the side, I don't like to see him like this. "Cause I deserved it." I mumbled.

Without waiting for a reply I headed straight for the door. Something grabbed hard on my wrist, I didn't need to look back to know that it was Gokudera holding me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he said angrily, his voice had softened, but only slightly.

"There's food on the counter for you," I mumbled, ignoring his question.

"Ah! Idiot!" he hissed. I turned back to him, surprised that he hadn't blown me up yet. "Don't start something and not finish it!" As I looked back I could see Gokudera's face was bowed and turned away from me, his erection was still large and pushing desperately against his boxers.

"Goku…" I whispered as I turned back to him. I looked under his hair to see a dark blush on his face. I smiled and laughed happily.

"SHUT UP YOU BASEBALL IDIOT!" he yelled, raising his head.

"I'm sorry Gokudera, I'll help you." I smiled as my hand returned to his chest, slowly running down it and once again cupping his hard member.

Gokudera exhaled heavily and his hands griped hard onto my shirt.

"I-I can't stand" he huffed. The blush on his face was still just as deep as he kept his head low, hidden from me.

I couldn't stand not seeing him, his face was so beautiful. It should never be hidden. But I still smiled at him, he was extremely cute when he was this vulnerable.

My hands slipped round the back of his thighs and lifted him up around my waist.

"IDIOT! What do you think you're doing?" he yelled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and cling on tightly.

"You said you couldn't stand," I chuckled. "So we'll take this to the bed."

I felt my legs hit the edge of the bed and allowed us to fall down onto Gokudera's soft mattress. I instantly got back to work, not wanting Gokudera to start shouting again.

My hand dived straight into Gokudera's boxers which he gave off a loud moan to.

His hands gripped tightly on my shoulders as he thrust up into my hands. The feeling was amazing, I could feel that I'd become completely hard now. I needed to get off as well.

Mumbling slightly, I pulled off Gokudera's boxers completely and pulled off my own shirt.

"What do you think you're doing, idiot?" Gokudera yelled immediately.

Without giving him an answer I enclosed Gokudera's member with my mouth. While one of my hands helped, the other slid into my own boxer to pull on my own erection.

I couldn't help but moan at the amazing feeling of Gokudera in my mouth.

"Y-you really are an I-idiot," he exhaled heavily, his hips thrusting up into my mouth.

I only moaned in response, I was too full of ecstasy to respond any other way.

"I-I think I'm…" Gokudera moaned. I looked up to him to see him gripping desperately at the sheets, his head bent back and his back arched. He looked so beautiful.

I let Gokudera drop and pulled out my own member, throwing my trousers against the far wall.

"Wha-?" Gokudera's head snapped up as I thrust into him. "AHH!" he moaned.

Inside Gokudera was better than any previous feeling I'd had before. It was warm and inviting, sucking me in, wanting me.

"W-wait! S-stop!" Gokudera moaned as I pulled out then rammed back in.

Gokudera grabbed the back of my hair and desperately pulled me down. "Y-you're cruel!" he hissed in my ear.

"Only to you," I whispered back before leaning back and thrusting my tongue into his open mouth, just as I quickened my pace.

Gokudera moan loudly and freely into my mouth, vibrating it in an amazing way. I was on the verge of coming, and so was he.

"I-I'm gonna-AAHHH!" Gokudera moaned at the top of his voice as he spilt himself over our chests, that pushed me over as well. I didn't have enough time to pull out so instead I pushed in, I pushed further than I had before, my entire member was inside him as I came. I was in complete ecstasy.

I hadn't even heard the door open.

"Gokudera? You awake yet? I brought some food round for you." Tsuna's voice came just a few steps from the door.

"TENTH WAIT DON'T COME IN!" Gokudera yelled, mainly in my ear. But it was too late. Tsuna stood in the doorway, his eyes bulging at the sight of Yamamoto on top of and inside Gokudera.

Gokudera hid his face in my shoulder as I slipped slowly out of him, some of my come sloshing out as well.

"H-hi Tsuna," I half laughed, turning around to see him.

"Ah…uh…umm…." Tsuna babbled before running off and top speed, tripping as he went.

"Ow, ow, ow!" he mumbled before picking himself up and running off again.

"YOU IDIOT!" Gokudera yelled. I cringed and turned back to him. "WHY DID YOU COME HERE? IF YOU DIDN'T COME HERE THEN THE TENTH WOULDN'T HAVE A BAD IMPRESSION OF ME!"

I looked away from his angered face and mumbled, "Do you love Tsuna?"

Gokudera was shocked into silence by my question. I turned back to his now shocked face.

"Cause I love you, Hayato." I whispered before placing a tender kiss on his cheek.

I decided that it was probably best to leave. I gathered my things from around the room silently, all the while Gokudera watched me. He had sat up on the bed, still naked, but kept silent, never saying a word even when I said goodbye.

I headed back through the now light front room. Tsuna's package of food sat next to mine.

'I should go explain to him…' I thought as I reached out to grab the handle of the front door.

I suddenly stopped when two arms enclosed around my waist.

"Stay with me," Gokudera mumbled into my back.

I turned around to embrace him back, just as warmly. "Always," I whispered before kissing his cheek again.

Tsuna continued to run, tripping up several times, tears in his eye.

He fell again but this time instead of getting back up, he lay there on the cold, hard ground. The ground was just as cruel to him as his friends had been.

'How could they keep this from me?' he thought desperately and let his tears overflow, hitting the ground which had been so cruel.

"It seems a small animal has been hurt." A menacing voice came from above Tsuna.

He brought his face off the floor to see who it was.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna cried.

Hibari sighed at Tsuna's worthlessness. "Here," he said holding out his hand. Tsuna stared at it, not understanding what Hibari meant.

"Do you want my help or not?" he said coolly, but with an edge in his voice.

"S-sorry," Tsuna mumbled, taking Hibari's hand. Hibari pulled him up in one quick jerk so that Tsuna fell into him. Hibari then clamped his arms around the brunette, so he could not escape.

"Now, why are you crying on the floor?" Hibari asked, lowering his voice.

"I-I found G-Gokudera a-and Y-Y-Yamamoto together!" Tsuna stammered.

"Hm?" Hibari grinned the tiniest bit. "And that's what's got you so worked up?"

Tsuna's eyes flashed up to Hibari, his voice was suddenly lost as he stared up into Hibari's deep eyes.

"I can't have anyone upsetting you. That would make me look bad." he grinned a little more as one of his slender fingers reached up under Tsuna's chin, lifting him up to Hibari's height.

"Hibari…" Tsuna whispered before their lips connected.

Hibari didn't allow the kiss to last as long as Tsuna would have liked. "It seems we're just as bad as they are."

Tsuna was shocked by the realisation, but ignored it and wrapped his arms around Hibari's chest.

"Stay with me," he mumbled.

"Never." Hibari hissed, pushing Tsuna away. "I hate crowds." were his final words before he left Tsuna alone on the cold street, in the darkness.


End file.
